


It's Always You

by ilikepie2009



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bondage, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepie2009/pseuds/ilikepie2009
Summary: Getting into the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI was a dream come true for Cori Anderson. And then he actually got to meet The Aaron Hotchner and he fell head over heels. They have a good relationship for almost a year when George Foyet comes back for revenge.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner implied, Aaron Hotchner/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/George Foyet
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

The club lights kept flashing between reds and oranges as the heavy bass music thumped through the room. I fiddled with the straw in my drink and let my eyes scan the crowd. This wasn’t my first time in a gay bar, trying to pin down which one was our suspect, and I was sure that it wasn’t going to be my last. Too many homophobes and very repressed gays felt that they needed to lash out at the LGBTQ+ community. My eyes roved over the crowd, looking for someone that fit the loose profile that the team had come up with. He was a loner, good looking enough to draw people into him, but definitely a wall-flower more interested in waiting for his victims to approach him. He had to be tall, well-built, strong enough to hang a dead body from the branches of trees in his own form of lynching. I had to refrain from scowling so that I didn’t give myself away. 

I swiveled around on my stool, straw between my lips and ankles crossed, to scan the crowd. There were a couple taller guys standing on the outskirts of the crowds but nothing was happening yet to cause any suspicion. 

“Got anything, Cori?” Hotch’s voice echoed through the ear piece I had and I shook my head before remembering that he wouldn’t be able to see me. There were other agents in the club, of course, but Hotch wasn’t one of them. 

“Not yet,” I told him. 

“Any one that looks remotely suspicious?” Hotch urged. 

“There’s probably two dozen guys here at least that could potentially string up a dead body, so no, not really.” 

My eyes drifted to a corner of the room where one of the potential unsubs was flirting with a ridiculously small twink. The taller one laughed and I shook my head; our unsub wouldn’t laugh at a joke. Maybe force a small smile or, if it was really funny, a tiny chuckle. 

I shifted my gaze along the back wall to the next unsub-looking guy in the room. This one didn’t look quite as built as the first, but he was standing with his hands in his hoodie pockets and seemed to be scanning the crowd just like I was. I watched as a dark skinned, dark haired guy approached him with a drink in each hand. As soon as the suspicious guys saw the kid approach him, he grinned and opened his arms for a hug. 

I huffed. 

“What?” Hotch asked over the earpiece.

“Nothing, just bored as shit.”

“Language,” Hotch chastised. “This is being recorded, Cori.” 

I shrugged. “Just saying it like it is. Just narrowed it down to twenty-two potential guys.” 

“So it’s going well then?” I could hear the smirk in his voice and it made me roll my eyes.

“Yeah, sure, I guess.”

We fell back into silence and I continued scanning the crowd until there were less than a dozen left. 

“Maybe he’s just not here tonight?” I asked. 

“His cool off period has shortened to less than thirty-six hours between kills,” Hotch countered, “so he’s gotta be there.” 

I silently mocked him, knowing that he was absolutely right, and abandoned my mostly empty drink on the bar to make my way into the crowd. I knew it was more dangerous to be in the crowd like this, but Rossi and Derek were in the club and would keep an eye on me. I danced a little, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible as I headed towards the back wall. I couldn’t help but appreciate those that I passed by every once in a while and whistled long and low. That seemed to get Hotch’s attention and he would scoff every time. 

“What?” I asked, my voice dripping in sarcasm. “I can’t help but appreciate a hot piece of ass when I see one.” 

“Cori,” Hotch warned. 

“Yes, sir,” I teased and slipped into one of the corner booths. I could see a few more of the potential suspects more clearly back here. And then I spotted him. He had quiffed blonde hair and was dressed in a tight fitting t-shirt and ripped jeans. He had his phone out but glanced up from it every once in a while. Maybe it was the way he oozed uncomfortable or the way the hair on the back of my neck stood on end when I saw him. 

“Back wall,” I muttered, “next to the booth where I’m sitting. Blonde hair, holding a cell phone.”

“Are you sure?” Hotch asked.

“I mean, he doesn’t have his hands around someone’s throat but he seems suspicious.”

“Why?”

“A hunch.” I noticed a guy, with dark hair and skinny jeans, approaching Blondie and watched as Blondie’s mouth turned up in a small smirk. “Hey, don’t hate me, yeah?” Before Hotch could respond, I pulled my ear piece out and tucked it in the pocket of my jeans. I made my way across the way to where Blondie stood, reaching him just seconds before the other guy did, and started dancing against him. 

He seemed shocked, taking a small step backwards, but I followed him, using my ass to seem as desperate as possible. His hands found my hips and I had to clench my teeth to avoid flinching. There was still a chance I could be totally wrong, but the idea that I was currently grinding against the guy that was responsible for the deaths of at least six other gay men made me want to throw up. 

We danced for a minute, Blondie’s hands sliding up my torso and back down to my hips, until he leaned down to whisper in my ear, “Wanna get out of here?” 

I nodded, my eyes scanning the crowd to hopefully get a glimpse of Morgan or Rossi. When I didn’t spot either of them, my heart jumped into my throat and I struggled to repress a shiver. Blondie was holding my arm, leading me through the crowd to the door and I hoped that he would do something between now and when we exited the club that could get him arrested. Start choking me now? Confess to the murders? Show me the collection of hair trimmings he had collected as trophies? 

But we made it out the door and onto the sidewalk without anything like that happening and my mind started racing. Maybe taking my earpiece out wasn’t a great idea but I couldn’t put it back in right now. That’d seem pretty suspicious. 

“You got a car?” Blondie asked. 

I shook my head. Technically, I had the FBI van around the corner, but I wasn’t about to tell him that. 

He frowned and took a step back from me. So I scrambled to grab his hand and grin like a buzzed idiot. “But…we could go to your place?”

He shook his head. “Nevermind, I--” 

I looked around until I spotted the alley on the other side of the club. Looking over at him with the slyest grin I could muster I slipped my hand into his and pulled him over to the alley. “Unless…” The guy followed me, hesitantly, glancing over his shoulder in what someone probably would have just assumed was nerves about doing something with a stranger in the alley. I knew better. 

The alley smelled like garbage and depression and my dick practically shrunk up inside of me. There was no way I was gonna get hard hanging out with a serial killer in this smelly alley. I was up against the brick faster than I assumed due to his hesitation, and I realized my hands were shaking as I put them on his shoulders. When he leaned in to kiss me, I turned my face so that his lips touched my cheek. Bile rose in my throat as he kissed his way along my jawline, his hands pushing me against the wall so hard it was like he was trying to push me through it. And then his fingers brushed against my throat and I stopped breathing, my head spinning as his grip tightened. When did it cross from being kinky to trying to kill me? What if I kneed him in the balls but he just thought choking was a good way to get off? What if I died right here in this alley? 

And then my throat was burning and Blondie wasn’t kissing me but was staring at me with a chilling grin on his face. My brain shorted for a second and my hands shot up to his wrists, trying my best to pry them off of me. And then I remembered my training and my leg shot out to kick him. I connected with something, maybe his shin?, and he grunted, his grip momentarily loosening enough that I could pry my fingers around his thumb and yank. 

There was a pop and a crack and the guy let go of my throat with a shout. I swung my arm out, my fist connecting with the side of his head, and coughed as the oxygen burned down my throat and into my lungs. 

“FBI! Get on the ground!” Hotch’s voice echoed through the alley and the sound of footsteps pounding on the pavement made me relax. I fell back against the wall as my vision cleared and focused while I listened to Derek yelling at the unsub to stop moving. 

“Cori,” Hotch’s face appeared in my vision, his hand on my face and his eyes searching mine.

I forced a grin and nodded. “I’m good.”

Hotch straightened, his hand leaving my face, and he cleared his throat. “Okay, good. Let’s get you checked out at the ambulance out there.” He gestured to the mouth of the alley and I followed him out to the street, hand rubbing at my sore and aching throat.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cori tries to make up for scaring Aaron ;)

I yawned, stretching my arms up above my head, as I pushed my chair away from my desk. I was one of the last ones in the office, JJ and Hotch were still filling out their reports, and I had just finished my own report. My throat was still raw and I’d drunk what felt like ten gallons of water already in an attempt to soothe it. 

I leaned back in my chair and peeked through the window of Hotch’s office. His jacket was slung over the back of his chair and his tie was loose so he could undo the top button of his shirt. I couldn’t help but smile at the image. 

My eyes shifted over to look through the windows of JJ’s office and watched as she pulled her jacket on and grabbed her purse. I pushed myself out of my seat and grabbed my own jacket, picking up the stack of files on my desk. As JJ walked out of her office and headed down the steps to the bullpen, I made my way out of the bullpen and towards Hotch’s office. 

“How’re you feeling, Cori?” JJ asked with a smile. She’d pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, something she only ever did when she was working late and wanted to get home. 

“I’m good,” I told her, “just a little sore. Nothing a long weekend won’t fix.”

JJ laughed. “Yeah? Good luck with that. Hopefully we won’t see each other until next week. Have a good night.”

“Yeah, you too.” I walked slowly to Hotch’s office, waiting until I heard the elevator doors slide shut to signify that JJ was officially out of the office, and then knocked quietly before walking inside. 

Hotch barely looked up at me before returning to his paperwork. “You can head home, Cori.”

I pouted and put the files on his desk. “You’re that mad, huh?”

Hotch sighed and shook his head. “I’m not mad.”

I made my way around the desk to sit on the corner, bending over to stick my head between Hotch’s face and the paperwork he was filling out. “You seem like you’re mad.”

He put his pen down and sat up, running a hand through his hair as his eyes flicked down to my throat. His eyebrows were pulled together in obvious concern, his lips pressed into a thin line. My heart tightened, guilt filling me up as I realized he wasn’t mad. Of course he was probably frustrated that I did something I shouldn’t have, but he was worried. Scared shitless, if you will. 

Straightening out, I reached for his face, my thumb stroking along his cheek bone and my palm rubbing against the five o’clock shadow on his jaw. “I’m sorry.”

“You could have died,” he muttered, closing his eyes and turning his face so he could kiss my palm. 

“I’m sorry,” I muttered again and I slipped off his desk to kiss him. Technically, we were supposed to keep it strictly professional at work. No one on the team knew we were dating (although I was sure Rossi had his suspicions) and Aaron wanted to keep it that way. He was the team leader and I had only been here for a year. Besides, dating a subordinate team member was strictly forbidden; it created a conflict of interests. 

But he didn’t seem to mind, kissing me back and putting a hand on my waist. I broke away from the kiss first and grinned at him. “It was cute how worried you were about me, though.”

He frowned. “Don’t call me cute.”

“Why not? You’re adorable,” I teased. 

“Get out,” he huffed. “I need to finish my paperwork.”

I grabbed his tie, tugging playfully. “Oh, come on, the paperwork isn’t going to go anywhere. Finish it later.”

“Cori, really,” he argued, “I need to finish this.”

I nodded, sinking down to the floor, onto my knees. “Okay, go ahead and finish up there, sir, and I’ll help you finish down here.” I nuzzled my face into his knee to get the point across, my hands sliding up his thighs towards his belt buckle.

“Fuck, Cori,” Aaron groaned, grabbing my hands just as they grabbed at his crotch. 

“Please, sir?” I begged, my growing hard on getting increasingly uncomfortable in my jeans. I looked up at him, batting my eyelashes and jutting out my bottom lip. I knew I was cute but it was the ‘sir’ that was going to get him to cave. 

Aaron had both my hands in one of his and he reached out with the other one to drag his thumb down my lip. I leaned forward and sucked it into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it to show just how eager I was to make up for earlier. 

“Cori, we’re at the office,” he argued, although his words were breathy and I was sure that he was really grasping at straws at this point. 

I slipped off his thumb with a loud pop and pulled his hand down at the same time that I shifted up onto my knees so he could feel the tent in my pants. “I need you, sir. I want you. Please.”

With his other hand, Aaron grabbed a fistful of my curls and yanked me forward, making our lips crash together. I couldn’t stop the moan that slipped out of my mouth and down his throat. His fingers massaged me through my clothes and I was definitely painfully hard now. I whimpered as he scrambled to undo the button and pull down the zipper, giving me some relief, and then he was pulling me to my feet. 

Our kiss broke but we kept our foreheads pressed together as I undid his belt and he pushed my pants and briefs down my legs. When his cock was free and in my hand, he groaned, his head falling back against the headrest of his chair. My own cock jumped at the sound and Aaron wrapped his fingers around the base. 

“You know the rules,” he growled before pulling me in for another kiss. 

I did know the rules. I was very aware of the rules. And, although his reminder made me inclined not to obey, I did, just wanting to cum and go home. I turned away from him--not my favorite way to fuck since I couldn’t see his face--and leaned over his desk to give him a full view of my ass. 

He gripped both ass cheeks hard, squeezing and kneading them to his heart's delight, and I did my best to stay still and not wiggle too much. “I don’t have any lube,” he mused, placing feather light kisses on my skin. 

“Please, sir, anything,” I whined, my voice catching on another moan when his thumb brushed over my puckering entrance. 

He chuckled, teeth sinking into my ass just enough to leave marks for the night and make me yelp. “So fucking needy. Always on your knees for me, begging to be used.”

I nodded frantically, hardly worried about the papers crinkling beneath my head. “Please, sir, use me.”

“I can’t do much right here,” he said, his voice soft and his breath ghosting over my skin and making me shiver. “Spread yourself open for me,” he demanded and I did as I was told, reaching back to pull my cheeks apart for him. “Good boy.” 

His fingertips trailed along my balls and slipped down the length of my cock before reaching the head. He stroked his finger along the slit and my body shook violently to avoid cumming right then. 

“Already dripping with precum,” Aaron said. “Don’t want it to get all over my office so we should put it to use, shouldn’t we?”

“Yes, sir,” I groaned, the feeling of his fingers running over the head of my cock again making me dizzy. 

His fingers left my dick and I almost immediately felt them against my hole, rubbing what little liquid had already come out of me along my skin. “It’s been a couple days, hasn’t it, slut?”

I moaned again at the nickname. “Yes, sir.”

“So I suppose I should prep you a little more, yes?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Beg me.”

I swallowed, my whole body warming as I prepared to ask the man behind me to prep my asshole before shoving his dick in it. “Please prep me, sir.”

Aaron clicked his tongue, his finger tracing circles around my twitching hole. “That’s not very descriptive, slut, be more specific.”

“Please, fuck me with your fingers first, sir, so I’m better prepared to take your dick,” I cried and he didn’t hesitate. He hooked his finger inside me and tugged, the burning pleasure shooting through me. It wasn’t long before he was spitting on my entrance and adding a second finger, and then a third. 

“You’re swallowing me, slut,” he purred, his free hand running up and down my torso. “Think you’re ready now?”

I nodded, blinking back the tears of pleasure in my eyes. “Please fuck me, sir.”

“If you insist.”

I was empty for only a second as he removed his fingers and pulled me back so I was against his chest and could sink down onto his cock. His teeth sank into my shoulder as I twitched and clenched around him. One of his hands moved over to wrap around my cock, languidly stroking it as if getting me off was the farthest thing from his mind. The other moved up my chest, flicking along my nipple for a moment before stopping at my collar bone. 

I whined as he thrust up into me and, without even thinking, grabbed his hand to push it up and onto my neck. 

Aaron’s thrusts stopped and his hand stilled. “Are you sure, Cori? We don’t have to.”

It was then that I remembered it was just earlier that night (or late last night) that I’d had another man’s hand around my throat for an entirely different reason. I nodded, squeezing my hand over his. “Sure, Aaron.”

That was all he needed to continue thrusting up into me, his hand on my cock moving faster now and the hand on my throat squeezing in all the right places to make my head fuzzy in a good way. He kissed the spot behind my ear and I moaned as the pleasure built in the pit of my stomach. 

“Ahh, fuck, can I cum, sir?”

“Not yet,” Aaron muttered, nipping at my earlobe. 

“Please, sir,” I whined, knowing that I wouldn’t be able to hold it for much longer if his cock kept hitting that spot. 

His hand left my throat and he reached down to squeeze my balls at the same time that he squeezed the base of my cock. “Not. Yet.”

My head fell back against his shoulder as his thrusts became a bit more sporadic, and then his thumb rubbed the spot beneath the head of my cock and his dick hit my prostate head on and he whispered, ‘cum, slut’ into the shell of my ear and I completely unravelled. 

It was when I was coming down from my high that I heard him whisper, “Good boy.” I loved when he said that. It gave me butterflies and made me feel all warm. 

We cleaned up with some tissues and I joked about needing to keep some baby wipes in a desk drawer for next time. He insisted that there wouldn’t be a next time. 

“I have to finish this paperwork,” he told me as he straightened his tie. “You can head home and I’ll call you in the morning.”

I chewed the inside of my lip. “Can I...can I stay with you?”

Aaron looked up at me, mouth open like he was going to say no, but then he smiled, a rare smile that could probably cure cancer, and nodded. “Sleep on the couch until I’m finished. I’ll drive you home later.”

I grinned and kissed him on the cheek, snaking his jacket off the back of his chair to use as a blanket. It smelled like him, smelled warm and comfortable and inviting. And like his aftershave and three-in-one shampoo. My legs shook a little but I made it over to the couch and got comfortable. As far as I was concerned, I was home.


	3. Chapter Three

“Cori.” Aaron’s voice in the shell of my ear stirred me from my sleep and I grinned, my eyes still closed as I rolled over in the bed to face him. I had to blink my eyes a few times to get them to focus on his face. He had a soft smile on his face and he traced a finger along my cheekbone. “Good morning.”

My smile grew and I pushed myself up onto my elbow to kiss him softly. “Good morning to you, too.” I kissed him again. “How did you sleep?” 

“I slept good,” Aaron said, his hand slipping around to the back of my neck to pull me in for another kiss. It didn’t take long for him to push me onto my back, swinging a leg over my body to straddle me. My hands were on either side of his face and I chased after him when he pulled away only for him to grab my wrists with one hand and pull them above my head. He kept my hands pinned to the pillow as his mouth moved down my jaw line. 

“I’m glad the bruises are gone,” he muttered as he sucked my earlobe into his mouth. “I hated seeing them on you.” His lips trailed kisses and love marks down the side of my neck until he reached my shoulder. 

I wiggled underneath him, gaining a small amount of friction in my boxers, and nodded. “I hated having them.”

His teeth grazed my chest and I groaned when his tongue flicked over my left nipple. His hand finally left my wrist, trailing down my arms and torso until his fingers slipped under the band of my boxers. I let out a little squeak when he wrapped his hand around my cock, slowly jerking it as it stiffened. He was leaving marks all over my chest, slowly moving down my body until he tugged my boxers down and slipped his mouth over the head of my cock. 

“Ah, fuck,” I groaned, one hand moving down to rake my fingers through his hair. 

He popped off of me to drag his tongue along the slit and my hips jerked up. He pushed me back down into the bed and crawled back up my body to kiss me, tongue swirling in my mouth. I didn’t know when he pushed his own boxers off but I jumped when he dragged his own dick along mine. 

“A-Aaron, shit…” I groaned. “Fuuuu…” The word got caught in my throat when Aaron took both of us into his fist. His other hand grabbed a fistful of my hair and jerked my head to the side, nipping and sucking at the side of my neck. 

And then my phone buzzed on the nightstand and Aaron’s text tone went off. His hand froze and I whimpered. I was so damn close. 

“Please, Aaron,” I whined, “please, don’t stop.” I jerked my hips up into his hand as it slowed down. “P-please, Aaron.”

His hand sped up just a little but then his phone started ringing and he leaned across the bed to pick it up. “Hello?”

I dragged my hands down my face and grabbed his wrist, pulling on it in hopes to make him move again. And he did move--barely. His thumb rubbed under the head of my cock and the tip of his finger trailed along my slit and I shivered. 

“Yeah, JJ,” Aaron said, his voice calm although he was smirking at me. “I’ll be right in. Try calling Cori again. I’m sure he’s just oversleeping.”

I shook my head, the pleasure keeping me on the edge until tears came to my eyes and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. 

Aaron nodded again. “See you in a few.” He quickly hung up and tossed his phone on the bed. Now that I knew JJ wouldn’t overhear, I didn’t mind making all the noise I could as Aaron started kissing me again. “She’s gonna call you again,” he said at the same time that my phone started buzzing. His fist jerked up and down, occasionally squeezing or sliding a finger along the slit. He put his lips to the shell of my ear, “You should probably get that.”

I shook my head, my hips thrusting up into his hand in an attempt to get myself off. Hotch chuckled, his mouth traveling over my cheek until his lips connected with mine. “So needy,” he whispered into my mouth. It only took a couple more jerks of his fist for me to come undone underneath him, shivering and whimpering as I clung to his shoulders. 

“Fuck,” I groaned as Hotch came as well, our cum mixing together on my stomach. Hotch sighed, rolling off of me and onto his back. He pushed his hair off his forehead and huffed. 

“You really should get that,” he said as my phone started buzzing again. 

I rolled over to grab my phone. “Hello?”

“Thank god,” JJ’s voice came through the speaker. “What took you so long? Is everything alright?”

I nodded and swallowed. “Yeah, just...got back from a run. I’m assuming we’ve got a case?” 

“You’d assume correctly,” JJ said with a sigh. “We’ve got a case down in Texas.”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll be there in a few.”

I hung up the phone and fell back onto the bed. “Fuck, Aaron.” I grinned and looked over at him, already standing and getting dressed. He grinned at me. 

“You’re welcome.” He was a cocky con of a bitch, but I wasn’t about to tell him that. I got out of bed, getting dressed as quickly as I could. Aaron offered me a quick kiss as we headed out of Aaron’s apartment and to the car. He always dropped me off down the street at a coffee shop where I picked up coffee for the team and brought it to the office to avoid any kind of suspicion of Aaron and I showing up at the same time.

I walked into the coffee shop and the girl behind the counter, Sara, grinned at me and asked if I was here for my regular order. I smiled and nodded back. I took my regular seat at one of the tall table’s near the counter and waited for my name to be called. It didn’t take too long for me to get all ten coffees, two muffins, a donut, and three apple fritters, and I headed out onto the street. 

I’d barely walked five steps when someone bumped into me, jerking my shoulder back and making me have to juggle the drinks and food in an attempt to not drop all of it. 

“Hey,” I called, turning to face the guy who’d bumped into me. Whoever it was had already blended into the crowd. I rolled my eyes and started walking again. It didn’t take long for my vision to start spinning. My arms felt incredibly heavy and the drinks fell out of my hands. I blinked, shaking my head and trying to focus on the sidewalk in front of me but not being able to. 

“Hey, man,” someone’s voice echoed around me, clogged like I was trying to hear them underwater, “are you okay?”

I shook my head, or I tried to, and took another shaky step forward.

“Woah, Cori,” I didn’t recognize this person’s voice, feeling someone’s hand on my arm. “Let’s get you back to the car. C’mon.”

I tried to look at him, tried to get my eyes to focus on the face in front of me, but it didn’t work. Everything was just so blurry. I got a glimpse of grey hair and then it was black.


End file.
